


Nautghy Boy

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival had it with Newt's niffler and decides to punish him for it. Newt surprised to like said punishment





	

" Hey Mr.Scamander?" Newt looked up from his desk, he looked up at the auror. " Umm Mr.Graves wants you to come to his office like now. He does not look happy. Also bring your case" Looks like one of his creatures got lose again. " Okay I'll be on my way thank you." Newt grabbed his case and walking pass the auror who mumble a good luck. Newt went to Percival office knocking on the door, he heard an annoyed come in.  Newt walked in closing the door not aware of the door locking.

He stood in front of the desk not sure to sit or not. " One of my creatures got out it seems, w-which one was it."  Percival lifted his hand and a niffler appeared floating and trying to get away. " YOU!" Newt grabbed the little theft  putting her back into the suitcase. " Mr.Graves I'm so sorry, she's always trying to get out somehow. I even placed many shiny objects in there to keep her busy. She's-" Newt stopped when Percival raised his hand. Percival rubbed his face and let out a huff. " Mr. Scamander I'm a very busy man that has a lots of important things to take care of.  I should not be wasting my time with little things like your creatures. Did you not make and signed an agreement stating you'll keep your creatures at bay when bringing them to the office?" Newt was about to answer but Percival shushed him. " You did, now why those it seem like everyday it seems now one of them just so happen to escape. Like you niffler here in my  display case trying to take my medals. You should be lucky nothing was broken in here." Newt stared at the case seeing that in fact the medals were moved. " Sir, with all due respect its not the creatures fault, I can train them I can't stop their instincts." Newt lowered his head, their harmless creatures they cant help theirselves. " I'm aware of that but they are yours meaning you should be able to keep them from not leaving your case. If I wanted and could I can just take the case and let someone else deal with them. But I'm not, but I think you need to be punished so next time you'll do better in controlling them. Now come here."

Newt looked up confused upon the request, command? Percival signed pushing his chair away from the desk. He lifted his hand waving it towards him, that pulled Newt to him, placing the man across his lap. Newt panicked, " Easy now. Listen carefully, I'm going to spank you and you're going to count to 15 out loud. If I don't hear you say it I'm going to keep doing it got it. This is your punishment and trust me I can do worse but won't. Ready?" Newt nodded his head, he suppose Mr. Graves is right he could do worse. Newt felt his belt be undone and his pants being pushed down but not off, Newt wished he hand his coat on embarrassed his boss is seeing and touchy his bare ass. Newt gulped waiting for this to be done with, and then he felt it. " **Onnne** " he moaned, and that caught Newt off gurad. His bottom stinged but only for a little, that actually felt good.  Another smack, Newt mewled out two. Okay he was enjoying this second felt like the first one, its not so bad. Three to nine was different, as he counted he felt the pain increase but somehow getting pleasure from it as well." Five more Scamander' Percival said, he smacked Newt's bottom again harder than the first nine. Newt let out a yelped eyes becoming watery, he felt another one on his other cheek. " Count your still on nine." He said with a stern voice, hitting Newt again yelling out ten. Eleven to fourteen was the same as ten, Newt knew he looked like a mess, his face felt red, a few tears fell down his face one more he thought. The final one sent Newt over the edge he screamed out fifteen with a very loud moan. 

He was breathing very heavily trying to catch his breath, he winced a little feeling Percival hand rub his bottom. Percival used his wand to fix Newt's pants and lifting him up from his lap. " Let this be a lesson, I don't want to see you in my office again because you can't keep your creatures in your case. Do you understand?" He asked not phased at all with what just happen. Newt replied with a yes sir, grabbing his case and about to leave. " By the way Mr. Scamander clean your self up before you head back to your desk." He said with a wink and went back to his paperwork. Newt didn't need to look down to know what he meant. Newt left his office very quickly to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
